Molecules can be identified using Raman spectroscopy. When molecules are placed on particular surfaces an enhanced Raman signal is produced such that a particular signal may be markedly increased, which contributes to surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS). The increased signal can include a spectrum that is uniquely identifiable to a particular molecule.